


Winter with Elliott

by BlessedWitt



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spooning, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedWitt/pseuds/BlessedWitt
Summary: It's a harsh winter. You're stuck inside with your boyfriend without much to do except cuddle and bake.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Winter with Elliott

Winter. It was a cold winter. It was a too cold to go outside and enjoy the freshly fallen snow or to mess about and create snow angels with your loved ones type of winter. So here you were, sat in front of the fireplace. The sight of embers flying away captured your attention until you heard the door open and close. You turned around and saw Elliott beating down his jacket to get rid of any snow that had stuck to it.

"Elliott?" You called out to him. 

You sat up from the couch, as Elliott walked into the room. He smiled at you and placed a small kiss on your lips.

"I'm sorry I took so long," he said softly. "It's really hard to walk in all that thick snow."

"It's alright " you giggled as you made room on the couch for Elliott, "Now come here and sit down with me." you smiled.

He sat down next to you and cuddled up against you. You felt his cold body against yours. You let your hand roam the broadness of his chest. His fingers intertwined with yours in an attempt to warm his hands up. You shuddered at his cold touch. 

Elliott's body slowly started to warm up against yours - the heat from the fireplace helping him to do so. You felt safe and cozy in his embrace. It was a blessing to be able to spend time with him this during this winter holiday.

You leaned in to kiss him - he responded by meeting you halfway and embracing your body closer to his. You press your lips together and kissed him passionately before parting for air. 

You rested your head on Elliott's chest and snuggled him closely. One lone hand traced the intricate details on his jumper, caressing his chest with the gentlest of touches. 

His arms wrapped around you and held you tight. You felt his body heat against yours. You noticed Elliott's shoulders sinking as he relaxed in your arms. 

The warmth of his body made your heart beat faster and the chill in the air makes from the outside made your toes curl.

Elliott's soft breathing tickled your neck. You felt his breath on your ear as he whispered, "I love you so much honey."

You looked into his eyes and let out a soft sigh of contentment. You couldn't help but smile.

"The snow doesn't look like it's going to stop." Elliott said as he looked out of the window across the room. 

You noticed the flurry of snowflakes passing by the window and laughed, "Yeah, it looks like we're stuck here all day."

"I'd rather be stuck here with you than anything else." Elliott replied. You chuckled at his cheesy response. 

Elliott smiled and hugged you tighter. You squeeze him lightly before he pulled away. He took a deep breath before speaking again, "So what should we do to pass the time?" 

You took a moment to ponder over his question. There wasn't a whole lot you could do together whilst stuck inside the house you realised. Soon enough, a thought came to mind. 

"Let's bake today." you replied. 

He gave off a nonchalant shrug as he said, "Sure, why not?"

You jumped up from your place on the couch and rushed over to the kitchen, with Elliott tailing not too far behind. Elliott took out his recipe book from one of the kitchen drawers and quickly scanned through it before stopping on a page titled 'Ma's Cookies' in Elliott's near indecipherable scrawl. 

"What do we need, chef?" you asked. 

Elliott listed out the equipment and ingredients you required as you laid out all the items. Eventually, you began working with your partner to start making the cookies.

Elliott showed off his expertise in the kitchen as he masterfully crafted his own batch of cookie dough. It greatly rivalled your own creation, but you had no envy. Instead you held great admiration for Elliott's ability to cook and his dedication to practicing his family recipes. 

After having cut and laid the cookie dough out onto baking trays, you carefully placed them inside the oven to bake. 

"These cookies are gonna turn out great!" Elliott said excitedly. 

You let out a sound of approval, "They will."

You and Elliott sat yourselves in front of the oven, resting your backs against the kitchen island as you basked in the warmth of the oven. The smell of the cookies filled your nostrils as you waited for them to finish baking.

After some time, the cookies were done and you removed them from the oven. They smelled great. 

Elliott admired the cookies with you, as he held you from behind with his arms wrapped around your waist and his chin resting atop your right shoulder. You felt him pull away from you and watched him pick up one of the cookies for a taste test. You joined him. 

It tasted delicious. The cinnamon and sugar mixture gave off a sweet yet savoury flavour and the texture presented a crunchy surface that was heavily complemented by the soft and chewy inside. You bit into it and enjoyed every bit of it.

"It's really good!" Elliott said incoherently, his mouth filled with an unfinished cookie. You snorted at his child like reaction to enjoying freshly baked goods and swiftly finished the cookie in your mouth. 

You set aside the rest of the cookies to fully cool down so you could cover them later. You went on to sit down in front of the fire again with Elliott who had already wrapped himself in the soft blanket you had bought the other day. 

You felt drowsiness begin to settle in as you cozied up against Elliott by the fireplace. Your eyelids began to become heavy and you struggled to keep your eyes open. 

Elliott smirked at you, acknowledging your tired expression, "Ready to go to bed?" he asked. 

You yawned, "Yes."

As you got up from the couch, Elliott walked up beside you and grabbed your hand. He lead you upstairs to the bedroom door and opened it for you.

You hopped into the bed and under the covers and waited patiently for Elliott to change out of his jumper and sweatpants. 

You looked at Elliott who laid beside you on the bed. His eyes had closed as he rested his head against yours. You kissed him softly on the lips and leaned forward to press your body against his.

"Warm?" he asked you.

You nodded, "Yeah, warm."

Elliott gave off a sigh of contentment as he rolled off onto his side. "Goodnight sweetie." He whispered before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Elliott." you whispered as you pressed up against Elliott from behind. You draped your arms around his torso and tilted your head so that your forehead rested on his back. You tangled your legs with his as you closed your eyes, allowing Elliott the comfort of being the little spoon. 

You drifted off to sleep feeling very loved, awaiting what tomorrow will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> My second piece of fiction! Any feedback and ideas are welcome. <3


End file.
